Elsword : Elrios Apocalypse
by Shirokami Khudhory
Summary: Elrios sedang dalam bahaya, Eldrit Shards yang selama ini menyeimbangkan dunia Elrios telah dicuri, invasi para demon dari Underworld mengancam perdamaian dunia. Awal petualangan seorang ranger bernama Shiro bersama teman-temannya untuk melindungi Elrios dimulai. Mampukah mereka melakukannya? Akankah Elrios dapat diselamatkan?


Title : Elrios Apocalypse

Author : Toushirou Khudhory

Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Action, Gore

Rating : T, PG-13, OC

Disclaimer : Elsword milik KOG, Netmarble

Chapter 1 : The Beginning

Elrios

Sebuah dunia yang tercipta karna adanya Eldrit Shard, sebuah batu yang menciptakan kehidupan di dunia tersebut. Konon kekuatan elemen dari Eldrit Shard sangatlah kuat hingga mampu menciptakan keseimbangan alam di Elrios, bahkan konon katanya setiap kota di Elrios dilindungi oleh tiap pecahan Eldrit Shards yang tersebar di seluruh Elrios. Namun sayangnya, kedamaian dan keseimbangan dunia Elrios kini terancam oleh para demon yang datang dari Underworld ke dunia Elrios untuk mencuri Eldrit Shards dan memakai kekuatannya untuk menguasai dunia.

Sementara itu, di salah satu sudut di dunia Elrios. Di pagi hari yang indah di tengah sebuah hutan, tampak sebuah rumah yang berdiri kokoh di sela-sela rimbunnya pepohonan. Bunga dan pepohonan yang tumbuh di sekitarnya begitu indah dipandang mata, ditambah cat rumah tersebut yang berwarna kehijauan dan beberapa sulur pepohonan yang melilit tiang rumah tersebut seolah semakin menguatkan kesan sebuah rumah yang menyatu dengan alam. Di dalamnya tampak seorang pria berambut putih tengah tertidur lelap di kamar tidurnya mengenakan sepasang piyama berwarna kehijauan. Sepasang kuping runcing miliknya terlihat sedikit menonjol keluar dari balik rambut putih pendek miliknya.

"Shiro, ayo cepat bangun... hari sudah pagi" teriak seseorang dari luar kamarnya.

"iya iya, aku bangun" balasku. "hoaammm..." ucapku yang masih mengantuk sambil merentangkan kedua tanganku.

Oh ya, aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Shirokami Khudhory, kalian semua bisa memanggilku Shiro. Seperti yang kalian lihat, aku adalah seorang Elf. Yeah... memang aku akui rata-rata seorang Elf itu adalah perempuan, oleh karna itu aku adalah Elf yang istimewa walaupun aku masih belum mengetahui letak keistimewaanku itu.

"Shiro, cepat turun dan sarapan. Ada yang mau ibu bicarakan" teriak seseorang dari luar.

"iya Bu, beri aku 30 menit lagi" balasku.

Aku pun langsung bergegas ke sebuah kamar mandi kecil yang berada di dalam kamar tidurku untuk membersihkan tubuhku. Beberapa menit kemudian aku pun keluar dari kamar mandi lalu menghadap ke sebuah cermin yang tergantung di salah satu sisi dinding kamarku. Aku menatap seorang pria berambut pendek berwarna putih sedang berdiri dengan santainya. Mata kehijauan miliknya seolah menatapku dengan tajamnya seolah bertanya apa tujuan hidupku. Sejenak aku merenung tentang tujuanku hidup, namun aku pun masih belum menemukan jawabannya. Aku pun langsung menyisir beberapa bagian rambutku yang kurasa belum rapi dan kemudian bergegas menuju ruang makan.

Sesampainya di sebuah ruang makan yang terbilang cukup sederhana, letaknya tepat disebelah dapur dan hanya dibatasi oleh sekat, hanya ada sebuah meja makan kecil dan juga perabotan makan diatasnya itupun terbuat dari kayu dan akar pepohonan. Aku pun kemudian duduk diatas sebuah kursi kayu untuk menyantap hidangan yang tersedia. Tak lama berselang sesosok Elf wanita cantik menghampiriku, ia duduk di kursi lain untuk menyantap hidangan bersamaku. Sesosok wanita cantik yang biasa kupanggil dengan sebutan "ibu". Ibuku adalah seorang Elf Elder, meskipun dia hanyalah ibu angkatku, tetapi aku sangat menyayanginya karna ia merawatku sejak dulu. Yea... memang kuakui jika para Elf itu terlahir dari pohon yang sama dan hubungan antar Elf tak lebih dari hubungan saudara sedarah.

"Shiro..." ucapnya.

"ada apa ibu?" jawabku.

"ada satu hal penting yang harus ibu katakan padamu" balasnya.

"apa itu?" tanyaku dalam kebingungan.

"Elrios sedang dalam bahaya" ucap ibuku.

"bahaya? apa yang terjadi ibu?" tanyaku kepada ibuku.

"Eldrit Shards, sebuah batu yang memiliki kekuatan yang sangat besar yang selama ini berfungsi untuk menjaga kestabilan dunia ini telah dicuri" ucap ibuku dengan ekspresi wajah serius.

"apa? El-shard dicuri?" ucapku yang sangat terkejut. "bagaimana bisa?"

"bukan keseluruhan Eldrit Shard yang dicuri, namun sebagian kecil pecahannya saja, namun meskipun cuma sebagian kecilnya saja tapi kekuatannya sanggup untuk melenyapkan sebuah kota tanpa tersisa" ucap ibuku.

"siapa yang mencurinya?" tanyaku.

"entahlah, tapi menurut informasi yang ibu dapatkan, ini semua adalah ulah para demon dari Underworld"

"demon?" tanyaku.

"yea, para demon dari Underworld datang ke Elrios untuk mencuri Eldrit Shards dan memakai kekuatannya untuk menguasai dunia" ucapnya.

"ini tak bisa dibiarkan, kita harus menghentikan mereka" balasku.

"ibu setuju denganmu nak, karna itu ibu memintamu untuk turun langsung ke medan perang" ucapnya.

"tapi darimana aku harus memulainya ibu?" tanyaku.

"coba kau datangi Ruben village, kota terdekat dari sini, sepertinya warga disana punya sedikit petunjuk keberadaan El-shard yang dicuri" jawabnya.

"baik ibu, aku akan mempersiapkan perlengkapanku dan akan pergi ke kota tersebut secepatnya" ucapku sambil berdiri dari kursi di ruang makan lalu pergi ke kamar tidurku untuk mempersiapkan perlengkapanku.

Beberapa menit kemudian aku pun keluar dari kamar tidurku lalu menuju ke ruang keluarga sambil membawa sebuah tas ransel di punggungku. Sebenarnya tas milikku hanya berisi beberapa helai pakaian dan juga sedikit makanan sebagai bekal selama perjalananku kesana. Di ruang keluarga, ibuku telah berdiri menungguku sambil membersihkan sebuah busur panah di tangannya.

"Shiro, kemarilah" ucap ibuku.

"ada apa ibu?" tanyaku.

"ini, ambillah" ucap ibuku sambil menyodorkan sebuah busur panah dan juga quiver lengkap dengan beberapa anak panah kepadaku.

"ini kan..." ucapku.

"ambillah, dunia diluar sana sangat berbahaya nak! ambillah dan gunakan benda ini untuk melindungi dirimu" balasnya.

Aku pun menerima busur panah dan quiver pemberian ibuku tersebut lalu melakukan beberapa gerakan. Sebuah busur panah yang terbuat dari pohon oak yang sangat kuat dan kokoh. Lilitan tali berwarna putih yang melilit bagian tengah busur tersebut sangatlah nyaman saat digenggam, ditambah tali busurnya yang lentur namun sangat kuat meskipun ditarik cukup jauh. Walaupun ukurannya bisa dikatakan cukup besar namun sangat ringan dan fleksibel untuk melakukan beberapa gerakan akrobatik. Ditambah quiver tempatku menaruh anak-anak panahku yang kupasang dengan kuat di paha kaki kananku. Quiver yang terbuat dari bahan yang sama namun mampu menjaga anak panah agar tidak berhamburan saat aku melakukan gerakan akrobatik. Sempurna, itulah satu kata yang paling tepat untuk menggambarkan busur panah dan quiver pemberian ibuku. Setelah aku melakukan beberapa gerakan akrobatik pemanasan, aku pun merapikan perlengkapanku.

"ibu, Shiro berangkat dulu yea" ucapku.

"yea, kau masih ingat kan beberapa skill yang ibu ajarkan dulu" balas ibuku.

"masih Bu" jawabku.

"ya udah... tapi bila Shiro memerlukan bantuan ibu, Shiro cukup hubungi ibu dengan telepati, nanti akan ibu bantu semampunya" balasnya.

"kalau begitu Shiro pamit pergi dulu yea" ucapku.

"yea..." balas ibuku lalu ia mencium kedua pipiku.

"selamat tinggal ibu..." ucapku sambil berjalan meninggalkan rumah.

"selamat tinggal anakku, semoga kau bisa menemukan letak keistimewaanmu dan juga mengerti tujuan hidupmu" teriak ibuku.

Aku pun berjalan menelusuri hutan belantara di hadapanku, membelah rimbunnya pepohonan yang menghalangi jalanku agar bisa sampai ke Ruben Village. Terkadang, aku harus beristirahat dan menginap di tengah hutan dengan modal seadanya dikarenakan hari yang sudah malam. Setelah perjalanan yang melelahkan selama 2 hari 2 malam, akhirnya aku bisa melihat sebuah desa dari kejauhan keesokan paginya. Sebuah desa yang terlihat sangat kecil dari tempatku berada sekarang. Aku pun semakin bersemangat untuk melanjutkan perjalananku, aku pun menelusuri hutan semakin cepat agar bisa sampai di tempat tujuan sebelum matahari terbenam. Di tengah hutan aku melihat seorang pria sedang mengendap-endap bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak, sepertinya ia sedang mengamati sesuatu. Karna penasaran, aku pun mendatangi pria tersebut.

"tuan, sedang apa anda disini?" ucapku sambil menepuk pundak orang tersebut.

Orang tersebut langsung menarik tanganku ke bawah dan membuatku tertarik ke balik semak-semak. "ssstt, jangan ribut" ucapnya pelan.

"ada apa sih? sampai-sampai aku di tarik kesini?" tanyaku sedikit kesal.

"kau lihat makhluk itu?" ucapnya sambil menunjuk sesosok makhluk kecil bertopeng yang mirip dengan goblin sedang membawa sebalok kayu kecil. "dia adalah anak buah dari seorang perampok, aku tak ingin makhluk itu menyadari keberadaan kita disini" lanjutnya.

"owh..." balasku sambil menganggukkan kepalaku.

"oh ya, kau pengembara dari mana? dan hendak kemana?" tanya pria tersebut.

"aku berasal dari hutan para Elf, dan aku hendak menuju Ruben Village" jawabku.

"Ruben Village? aku tau jalan menuju desa tersebut" ucapnya.

"dimana?" tanyaku dengan wajah tersenyum.

"sebenarnya jalan ini adalah jalur menuju Ruben Village, gerbang masuk Ruben Village ada diujung jalan ini, tapi jika kau mau kesana berarti kau harus melewati makhluk-makhluk jelek itu" ucapnya.

"aku tahu, terima kasih atas informasinya, aku pergi dulu" ucapku sambil berdiri mengambil busur panah di ranselku lalu melompat dari balik semak-semak.

"ehh, tunggu dulu anak muda" ucapnya yang terkejut dengan tindakan nekad yang kuperbuat.

"itu ada mangsa, bunuh" teriak salah satu makhluk tersebut.

Aku pun langsung mengambil sebuah anak panah dari quiverku lalu menarik tali busurku sambil membidik kearah makhluk tersebut. Tak lama berselang, aku melepaskan tali busur di tanganku dan anak panah tersebut langsung melesat kearah makhluk tersebut dan menancap di dada makhluk tersebut serta membunuhnya. Namun ternyata ada satu lagi temannya yang menghampiriku, aku pun langsung menendang makhluk tersebut menjauh dariku lalu menggerakkan jari tangan kananku. Seketika anak panah yang tertancap di dada makhluk sebelumnya melayang menghampiriku seolah telah kupanggil, aku pun langsung membidik makhluk tersebut dan menembak kepalanya hingga tewas.

Aku pun lalu melihat kearah sekitarku, "hmm... sepertinya makhluk jelek itu sudah tidak ada lagi, berarti kondisinya sudah aman, aku bisa menuju Ruben Village secepatnya" gumamku dalam hati.

Aku pun langsung berlari menelusuri jalan tersebut gerbang masuk Ruben Village yang sudah tampak dengan jelas, terlebih karna hari sudah senja dan matahari nyaris terbenam.


End file.
